una traviesa en berk
by kassadra mellark
Summary: hipo y astrid tienen una aventura que por casi les cuesta la vida XD XD XD XD


Capítulo 1: desaparición de hipo

un dia en berk hipo y chimuelo salieron muy temprano a buscar un lugar nuevo para pasar el rato

mientras tanto

Astrid se levanto con la idea de pasar el día con hipo, al ir a la casa de hipo y toco la puerta y abrió la madre de hipo muy preocupada

Astrid: que pasa suegra? (pregunta)

Valka: esta mañana desperté subí al cuarto de hipo y chimuelo y no estaban

Astrid: creo saber donde están

Valka: en donde? (desesperada)

Astrid: no se preocupe los iré a buscar (sonríe)

Valka: okay aquí los espero (sonríe)

Hipo y chimuelo hallaron una isla muy lejos de berk, mientas Astrid los buscaba ve a lo lejos a chimuelo solo Astrid se (preocupa) así que bajo a ver qué pasaba vio a chimuelo y baja de tormentula y fue a ver que estaba pasando cuando los marginados salen y la sorprenden tormentula lanza púas y la atrapan por atrás y se llevan a chimuelo y tormentula

Astrid grita con todas sus fuerzas e hipo la escucha a la distancia

Hipo: Astrid ¡?

Astrid: Hipo ¡?

Hipo corre a así Astrid y la encuentra atada y vio que detrás de ella se encontraba albín hipo trata de pelear contra albín

Albín: entrégate cazador de dragones

Hipo: déjala ir

Albín: okay pero tu vienes con migo

Hipo: suelta a mi dragón

Albín: okay agárrenlo (ordena)

Lo amararon y lo suben al barco y suelta a chimuelo

Hipo: llévala a la aldea

Astrid: nooooooo (grita)

Astrid se sube a chimuelo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

Hipo: chimuelo no dejes que regrese okay amigo

Chimuelo: (asentó con la cabeza triste)

Astrid: hipo no lo agás

Hipo: lo siento

Hipo. Chimuelo cuídala

Albín: ya váyanse

Hipo. Adiós (triste)

Astrid lo agarra de su armadura y lo besa en los labios. Astrid se va en chimuelo rumbo a berk hipo los observa alejarse, voltea a ver albín con odio y furia

Albín mete a hipo a una celda del barco y se van muy lejos de berk y la isla de los marginados lo llevaron a una isla desierta no avía dragones ni animales cuando llegaron pusieron un poste en medio de la arena de los marginados bajaron a hipo del barco y lo hincaron en frente de esa cosa y dijeron que si se negaba a estrenar dragones lo golpearían

Capitulo 2: la llegada de Astrid

Astrid y chimuelo llegaron a berk todos los estaban esperando a hipo y ella pero al ver que solo era chimuelo sus amigos, los papa de Astrid y Valka se preocuparon pero cuando se van acercando vieron que solo venia Astrid montando a chimuelo

Chimuelo aterrizo y baja Astrid del dragón de su esposo (llorando), Valka se nota preocupada

Valka: Astrid donde está mi hijo (preocupada)

Astrid: lo tienen los marginados (llorando)

Valka: pero como aso eso (preocupada)

Astrid: se entregó para salvarme (llorando)

Valka. está bien a donde crees que se lo llevaron

Astrid: a la isla de los marginados

Valka: hay que ir

Todos suben a sus dragones y Astrid se sube a chimuelo y se van directo a la isla de los marginados pero antes de llegar le dan un recorrido por el aire pero chimuelo aterriza en la playa y Astrid baja de chimuelo para ir a investigar pero chimuelo la detiene y Astrid se acuerda que hipo le dijo a chimuelo que la cuidara

Patán, pata pez, brutacio y brutilda le dieron la vuelta a la isla pero no vieron a los marginados ni a hipo

Patán: (grita) no están aquí

Valka: vámonos esta anocheciendo

Astrid: vámonos chimuelo

Astrid esta en casa de hipo y se acostó en la cama de el, chimuelo al verla llorar se acerca a consolarla, Astrid se calma y le da un abraso chimuelo y le dijo que si podían ir a buscar a hipo chimuelo asintió con la cabeza y se escaparon a buscar a hipo

Valka y los padres de Astrid subieron a consolarla y no la vieron, Astrid fue a buscar a brutilda para que le ayude cuando la encontró estaba con su dragón

Astrid: necesito que me ayudes

Brutilda: en que te ayudo (nerviosa)

Astrid: voy a buscar a hipo

Brutilda: pero no puedes ir sola

Astrid: lose pero es mi hipo y voy a ir por el

Brutilda: okay en que te ayudo

Astrid: necesito que me des tiempo

Brutilda: como? (confundida)

Astrid: Que nadie salga de la isla si

Brutilda: okay hare lo que pueda

Astrid: adiós amiga

Astrid se sube a chimuelo y se aleja de berk , Astrid paso por la isla de los marginados y vio uno de los barcos de los marginados yéndose Astrid los persigue y llegan a la isla prohibida.

Atrid ve a lo lejos que en la arena de los marginados a había un poste se acerca con cuidado y ve que están golpeando a hipo ella quiere intervenir pero chimuelo la detiene

Los papas de Astrid citan a todo el pueblo al gran salón

Papa A: hola lamento la molestia

Mama A: los citamos a que porque Astrid ha desaparecido

Brutilda: yo la vi

Mama A: cuando? (preocupada)

Brutilda: anoche

Mama A:donde esta entonces

Brutilda: fue a buscar a hipo (contesto)


End file.
